


Frustrations

by Filthy_Ghoul (Literate_Ghoul)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Competition, Dubious Consent, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literate_Ghoul/pseuds/Filthy_Ghoul
Summary: [Kylo hadn't force choked him into silence yet so Hux felt emboldened and continued. "You may want to consider venting your frustrations elsewhere. They must recover. "Hux was certainly not prepared for the effect those simple words might have on the chaotic, tempermental and volatile Kylo Ren.Please HEED the DUB-CON warning!





	Frustrations

Kylo paced back and forth across the floor as Hux watched him from behind the desk in his office, "I told you K--Supreme Leader." He cleared his throat as if something had been stuck in it. It stung his pride to have to refer to the man-child before him with such a title but after the fall of Snoke and The Supremecy there was no one to deny the temperamental force user his position. "I told you. The galaxy is large and the rebels are a small force. We have sent detachments to known bases to find what we ca --"

Kylo waved a hand in front of his face angrily and cut off Hux by slamming his hands down on the desk so hard it nearly bounced the datapad sitting on it off, "I'M SICK of your excuses!"

"These aren't excuses they are only facts," Hux was tense. It had been quite some time since Kylo Ren had made a personal visit to his office. The First Order had been in shambles and he was learning first hand that he had to do more then be a figurehead if he intended to take over Snoke's position. His skin looked paler then usual, his eyes a little more sunken and wild. Ever since he had been rebuked by that woman Rey and denied his petulant vengeance on the rebels and Luke Skywalker he had been even more insufferable and temperamental then usual. 

"I don't care what they are! I want results. I do not want facts. There is more news of Rebels rising. That one small group escaped and now they are growing like a wild fire beneath us! Even worlds we previously controlled are sending reports back of uprisings!"

Hux was silent for a moment if only because he was shocked to learn that there was more in Kylo's head then breaking things and murdering his subordinates. It was the first time he had heard the reckless force user speak actual business sense and it threw him off for only a moment, "the problem is that we are still fragmented and recovering." Hux said slowly as he weighed what he wanted to mention next very carefully, "and the morale of the Troopers and Pilots is low. They fear to do their jobs lest you stumble on them." Kylo hadn't force choked him into silence yet so Hux felt emboldened and continued. "You may want to consider venting your frustrations elsewhere. They must recover. They need something to -- " Noise exploded all around the ginger haired General and he realized suddenly that his desk had shattered into wooden splinters as it struck one of the office walls. He thought vaguely it was a shame, getting a real wood desk had been an immensely difficult thing and he doubted he would get to replace it properly anytime soon. He was brought from his irrelevant and misplaced thoughts by Kylo's physical hands on his lapel.

"I WILL VENT MY FRUSTRATIONS HOW I WISH! IF THEY DID THEIR JOB I WOULDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM!" Kylo roared and Hux grunted as he was pulled bodily from the chair and into the wall behind him. Kylo wasn't much taller then him in reality but in that moment he seemed like a giant. It must have been a very, very sore spot for the dark eyes man if he had resorted to actual physical attack instead of a force based one.

"I'm only saying they would work better if they were not cowering in fear of your wrath. Leave their punishment to me I am sure there is a much better way for you to --- " Hux was surprised by his own voice which was somehow still even and calm despite that the dark eyes of a volatile animal seemed to stare wildly back into his -- it was choked off however when Kylo Ren slammed him against the wall and nearly caused him to bite his tongue. 

The new Supreme Leader let the silence stretch between them for what felt like minutes but was likely only a few seconds; daring Hux to speak again and reiterate what he had said. The ginger General was rigid with tense fear as he tried to think of how he might escape becoming a corpse when he physically saw a thought come into his adversaries mind. A little spark seemed to light in those black holes of his and he leaned forward and press his lips into Hux's. He was harsh and hurtful and Hux exclaimed in shock and struggled against Kylo even as the larger, stronger mans body pushed him harder against the wall.

Hux thought he might suffocate before Kylo finally pulled back panting. Through already bruising lips, "what do you think you are doing!?" His voice cracked and he still struggled but Kylo had the upper hand. One of his fists had balled up the uniform shirt and he had his hips pressed firmly into Hux to pin him.

"Taking out my frustrations with something else," Kylo's voice was suddenly husky as he leaned into Hux to whisper in his ear. It was soft but not kind, the coo of a snake before it devoured it's cornered prey. 

"That's not what I mea--" Hux's hazel grey eyes had gone wide and his cool composure had been completely lost as he worked out the implications of those words but he was given no opportunity to defend himself as Kylo Ren attacked his lips once more, pressing his hips harder into Hux and making him whimper at the pain and inevitable rising heat that came with the friction between their bodies despite his best efforts.

Seeing the regularly pristine and orderly General lose himself only seemed to fuel Kylo Ren who kissed so hard it hurt until Hux could only gasp when their lips parted. Hux could feel them swelling as Kylo abused him, biting at his ear and neck which rose goosebumps.

"Nnhg... Kylo... Kylo stop," Hux begged weakly as the other man wedged a thigh between his legs and his protests turned to a betraying moan as he was grinded into. At some point he realized he had stopped pushing Kylo Ren away and was clutching him instead and his face was hot with frustrated embarrassment at himself even as the force using predator grinned at him in an expression Hux had never seen before on the normally angry and miserable man.

"What was that?" Kylo asked as he grabbed a fistful of Hux's hair with one hand yanked his head back to expose his neck so he could keep biting and sucking and grinding all at once and Hux felt his legs losing their strength to hold himself up and he only whimpered in response as he shivered and his gloved hands clutched Kylo so tightly his fingers hurt. 

Then suddenly Kylo stepped back and Hux staggered and barely managed to catch himself on the overturned chair before fell all the way over but ended up on his knees, "what are -- " Hux cut himself off in horror. 

Kylo stared down at him over his nose and watched as the ginger struggled not to look at the obvious mass pressing against black pants at about face level as the General heaved and tried to catch his breath. Hux was furious with himself but his cock ached from the tight tailored confines of his own pants and his skin was hot with needs he never knew he had for the man before him. Hux was a man of planning and order and perfect and Kylo was chaos and temper incarnate. He was the embodiment of everything he had hated up until this point and yet the complete unpredictability of his partner and total loss of control was terrifying and exhilerating and Hux realized in horror he wanted it. 

"I thought you said to stop," Kylo's voice was smug and it infuriated Hux because even as as he wanted to retort the dark haired mess stepped forward and kicked the chair away from him. It caused the General to flounder for a moment before he was forced to clutch onto Kylo instead who reached down and gently ran his fingers through the disturbed greasy prodct that had once held orange hair into immaculate military style.

"N-no," Hux horrified himself with the neediness in his voice as he denied his earlier plea.

"You did. And I was going to punish you for it but... If you want it now then show me. Show you want it," his eyes flickered between his own bulge and the General lips. "Show me and when I'm ready I'll give it to you."

Seeming to find his defiance once more Hux turned up his nose despite that it took everything in him to not look at the offering, the threat hurt his pride. But it was still difficult to not wonder what it would look like when it wasn't trapped in those black pants or how it would taste and Kylo Ren threw his head back and laughed. The sound startled Hux so much he glanced at the dark haired man. Kylo had shoved his hair out of his eyes and revealed the scar along his face and neck which had completely healed by now but marred him forever. An eternal reminder of his failure against Rey during their first real fight, "you're going to act like you don't want it?"

"I don't!"

Kylo leaned forward and cupped Hux's chin in his fingers and pulled his head forward, "General. You forget. I can read your mind. Try and deny it all you want but I see your desires."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Hux's face went red with his fury as he pulled away from Kylo so hard he fell backwards... Or perhaps there had been an extra push because suddenly he was on his back on the floor and Kylo Ren was straddling him. Hux squirmed desperately to try and escape him but those dark eyes seemed to pin him to the floor as much as the weight of his body.

"Or what?" Kylo growled and watched the colour drain just a little from Hux's face as he seemed to remember his precarious position and that his opponent still had a perfectly functional lightsaber and impossibly unreachable power through the force. When Hux's lips tightened and there was no answer Kylo added, "now are you going to find out what it tastes like?" He was mocking Hux. Mocking thoughts that were loud and clear in the forefront of his mind. "Or am I going to shove you against that wall and fuck you dry instead?" 

Hux didn't need to be asked twice. Not with the impatient violence that gleamed in the edges of his Supreme Leaders eyes. The red head fumbled suddenly with the overly complicated belt and he had barely undone Kylo's pants before he was moving. "Wai -- " He wasn't ready but he barely had gotten the words out of his mouth before it was filled with Kylos' cock which was already impressively hard. Hux gagged on and struggled momentarily as the thrusting movements kept causing him to hit his head on the floor.

Noticing this issue Kylo shuffled upwards so his legs were straddled across the red haired generals chest and shoulders. Hands cupped around the back of Hux's head and he used the leverage to push deeper and also cushion the blows of his head against the hard metal floor; a surprising kindness.

Kylo Ren moaned deeply at the slick wet feeling of warm tongue and throad, "I'll kill you if you bite me."

Hux had only considered it a moment but it seemed like the thought had not escaped the Force user, able to read his mind even as he threw his perfect haired head back to enjoy the sensations he was being offered as Hux clutched at his ankles and struggled to breath between thrusts.

Just as he was beginning to worry he might die the most humiliating death and choke with a dick deep in his throat Kylo pulled back. Gasping and coughing for air Hux struggled to sit up as his partner backed off and reflexively reached a hand down to stroke himself. His own ignored erection was painfully still trapped in his pants and throbbed with need.

Kylo noticed immediately when Hux moaned at his own ministrations and that wolfish expression returned, "so you are enjoying yourself, hmm?" He growled and stalked back over Hux putting his hand over the other mans and adding his attentions. Despite himself Hux nearly melted, falling back into the floor to pant, still trying to catch his breath and squirming. 

"You're so embarrassed. You hate this so much but... you love it to. I can feel you, your feelings. You want me to keep going more then you want me to stop because for once you don't have to be perfectly rigidly in control and you've never felt wild before -- I never knew you were such dirty squirming trash General." As Kylo taunted him Hux glowered through hooded eyes but didn't protest. He bit his bruised lower hip in an effort to keep from writhing and moaning but he couldn't stop the sounds from the back of his throat and seemed to intoxicate Kylo.

"I want you to shut up and fuck me," Hux had apparently lost all pretense of denying Kylo Ren what he desired. He was lost to the violent pleasures of chaos of the man who had become the bane of existence and yet somehow simultaneously the most exciting thing in his life. He could never predict Kylo Ren, even when he thought he'd had him figured it was still wrong and Hux couldn't deny that he loved to hate it.

"Demanding," Kylo chided but he tore Hux's pants and took pleasure in the irritated frown that creased the generals eye at the ruined uniform. Kylo couldn't touch anything without breaking it and now Hux would have to figure out how to explain the popped button and torn zipper.

Hux was pulled from off the floor where he had still been laying on his back and was shoved stomach first against the wall with the rough and hasty need. He had barely gotten his balance when Kylo had stuck his dripping head against his ass and the general tensed in anticipation, "wait Kylo your --"

"Shh. I know." Hux's fingers curled into fists as he felt himself slowly being worked on. The wall was cold and harsh against his erection as he bucked against it reflexively away from the growing pressure of his partners tortuously slow entrance.

For all his violence Kylo Ren was surprisingly gentle and careful for the moment sit took him to ensure that Hux would be able to bare his whole girth and length without screaming but the second he was certain he pushed the rest of the way inside.

"Force," Hux grunted, his back arching against the quilted black shirt his partner still wore. Kylo leaned forward to rest his chin in Hux's shoulder as he pounded deeply into his partner using the wall and floor as leverage for each slowly quickening thrust. Hux was just beginning to think of his own cock when a hand reached around grabbed him and the General realized he was still having his thoughts read but this time he didn't care.

Hux forgot about the Stormtrooper guards outside the door, that these walls were not soundproofed. He cried out in pleasure, balancing against the cold metal wall and shoving himself backwards into Kylo Ren who was surprisingly quieter in his exaltation of pleasure. He punctuated thrusts taunting the general for how much he was enjoying himself, how much he had given himself over to the pleasure and chaos of the moment until he came screaming against the wall. 

Kylo gave him a moment to finish before he removed himself from Hux and reminded the ginger he wasn't done yet. He turned Hux around and bodily lifted him and with some help got Hux atop himself again. The general had his legs wrapped around his waist and they moved a step or two away from the red heads mess before Kylo continued pounding him into the wall for several longer moments before he intensity was more then he could take. Kylo Ren moaned deeply in the back of his throat like a satisfied monster and Hux clutched him tightly, shaking at the feeling of being filled as Kylo throbbed inside him. It was an entirely different sort of a pleasure then his earlier climax and they hung that way for a moment recovering before Hux cleared his throat pointedly.

Slowly Kylo let his cock slip out of his partner who was dripping both of their mess all over the office floor; which was still littered with splinters... many of which were wedged firmly in Hux's back as he was only just now noticing.

"Wait where are you -- ?" 

"We're done so I'm leaving."

"But this mess?!" Hux was red faced and horrified as he slowly came back to his senses. His desk was shattered. His pants were in tattered, his shirt was covered in his own bodily fluids and he had splinters in his ass. His lips were bruised and he shook like a virgin on her wedding night after she'd lost her title. 

"I don't clean up messes," he paused a moment. "Last time I check that is your job. Now find those Rebels General. Clean up this mess." Kylo Ren walked out with a smug expression and didn't look back again as he left the room and left Hux behind him so simultaneously angry and satisfied he knew they had begun a fun new game. First round was Kylo Rens.


End file.
